Malam Hari
by Neko 08
Summary: Terror menghantui seluruh anggota Akatsuki, berawal dari kepergian Itachi secara mendadak, menghilangnya Deidara dan Munculnya Yuuko (OC) . Siapa dalang dari semua Terror ini? Hanya Deidara yang tau. / "Kehancuran kalian kini ada didepan mata... "/ AU / Selamat Membaca / Complete!
1. Chapter 1 : Kecurigaan

Chapter 1 : Kecurigaan

Malam itu...

Jangkrik-pun enggan bersuara

Seorang terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya

Hanya Derap langkahnya-lah yang terdengar dan berani memecah kesunyian

Dalam batinnya,

Ia menyangkal kejadian yang baru saja ia alami,

Sosok Misterius yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya

Berdiri tepat didepannya

'Tidak yang tadi itu tidak benar-benar nyata!' Innernya Frustasi

Tek!

Tubuhnya membatu, Suaranya tertahaėn ditenggorokan, Sebuah Tangan mencengkram pundaknya, Terdengar sebuah bisikkan "Kau Korban Pertamaku." sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

 **Title : Malam Hari**

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Suspense / Humor (Biar nggak begitu tegang)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Akatsuki , OC**

 **Summary :**

 **Terror menghantui seluruh anggota Akatsuki, berawal dari kepergian Itachi secara mendadak dan menghilangnya Deidara. Siapa dalang dari semua Terror ini? Hanya Deidara yang tau. / "Sumpah demi apapun aku tidak menculik Deidara." / "Hallo, Ini siapa?" - "..."**

* * *

Pagi ini...

Ditemani Isakkan Tobi yang tak'kunjung berhenti

"Senpai hiks...hiks... Senpai."

"Sudahlah Tobi, Deidara pasti akan ditemukan." Ujar Sasori menenangkan, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat amat khawatir dengan menghilangnya Deidara.

"Apa mungkin Itachi yang melakukannya." Pendapat yang dilontarkan Hidan berhasil membuat semua menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jangan menuduh!'

"Aku kan hanya berpendapat, lagipula hanya Itachi yang tidak ada di Markas selain Deidara saat itu bukan?"

Semuanya terlihat sedang berpikir keras, mungkin saja memang kalau Itachi yang melakukannya, Tapi... apa mungkin Itachi tega menculik temannya sendiri? Lagipula tidak ada bukti kuat yang menunjukkan bahwa Itachi pelakunya

Kisame pun membela Sahabatnya atas tuduhan Hidan "Tidak mungkin Itachi yang melakukannya! Aku tau dia itu orangnya setia kawan."

Hidan kembali membela dirinya "Akukan sudah bilang hanya berpendapat."

Pein mulai mengambil alih pembicaraan "Sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kita mencari Deidara."

* * *

Pencarian Deidara di Hutan

Hidan memilih mencari Deidara dihutan dekat markas, toh mungkin saja Deidara tersesat. Deidara kan juga manusia biasa.

Srek... Srek...

Hidan mulai mendekat kesumber suara, Dan melihat apa yang ada dibalik semak-semak...

"Aku kira apa ternyata hanya tupai"

"ungh... aduh! Aku kira tidak berduri." Terdengar suara seorang perempuan meringis, Hidan mendekat kesumber suara itu dan didapatinya seorang gadis cantik dengan mata semerah darah sedang memegangi kakinya yang terluka.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Gadis itu menoleh, lalu berkata "ng.. anno aku tersesat sepertinya hehe."

Hidan hanya ber'ohh' ria sebelum akhirnya berniat meninggalkan gadis itu, tapi... "Maaf tuan, bisakah anda membantu saya keluar dari hutan ini?" Hidan menoleh kearah gadis itu lagi sebelum akhirnya mengajak gadis itu ikut pulang kemarkas bersamanya.

* * *

Deidara terbaring lemah disebuah tempat,

Matanya ditutup oleh kain sedangkan mulutnya dilakban, ah ya dan jangan lupakan kedua kaki serta tangannya yang dalam keadaan terikat

'Sial tubuhku benar-benar kaku un!'

* * *

Dengan Santainya Hidan masuk kedalam markas diikuti gadis yang ia temukan diHutan.

"Hey Hidan siapa yang kau bawa?"

Hidan tetap berjalan santai tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan partnernya, Kakuzu.

"Ngg... Tuan maaf saya merepotkan anda" Akhirnya Gadis itu membranilan diri memulai percakapan. Hidan tetap diam, tangannya mulai membuka pintu dihadapannya

Kriet...

Pein masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya, dia belum menyadari adanya hawa kehidupan didalam ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Leader."

"Apa." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas ditangannya.

"Aku membawa sesuatu."

"Deidara sudah ditemukan? Untunglah... berarti pagi berikutnya kembali tenang tanpa ditemani tangisan cempreng Tobi." Responnya lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas.

"Bukan itu tapi..." belum selesai mengatakannya, kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh bentakkan Pein.

"Kalau Deidara belum ditemukan cepat keluar dari ruanganku dan cari dia!"

'Dasar Leader si*lan!' Innernya kesal, lalu pergi dari ruangan Pein, diikuti gadis yang tadi.

* * *

Pencarian Deidara

Entah karena apa, Sasori menyetujui usul Tobi untuk mencari Deidara di Pasar. Menurut Tobi yang menculik Deidara pasti Bang Danzo -ketua preman setempat- , Lalu dengan bodohnya ia mempercayai bocah ingusan seperti Tobi, Dan berakhir dengan memar disekujur tubuhnya. Tobi memar juga? Nggak lah! Dia langsung lari waktu Bang Danzo mulai ngedeketin.

"Kalau bukan Bang Danzo berarti Bang Ib-"

"Stop Tobi! Lebih baik kita kembali kemarkas."

"-iki

Mata Tobi mulai berkaca-kaca, Suara isakkan kembali terdengar...

"Ta-tapi hiks... Dei-Senpai belum ketemu hiks.. hiks.."

Sasori menghela nafas berat, mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti printah Tobi...

Dan tolong ingatkan dia untuk memesan kuburan nanti, saat dirinya mati dengan luka memar dimana-mana karena jontosan Bang Ibiki dkk.

* * *

Pencarian Deidara

Konan dan Kisame memilih untuk mencari Deidara di Jalan Raya dan Kolong Jembatan, katanya sih "Kan biasanya kalo diculik dijadiin pengamen."

"Kisame kayaknya kita salah tempat deh"

"Nggak kok! Aku yakin Deidara ada disini! Biasanya diSinetron yang aku tonton tuh kalo diCulik ya dijadiin gemsol"

Konan mulai nyerah, soalnya Kisame tuh maniak Sinetron, mau ditentang kayak gimana juga pasti bakal berakhir dengan senyum kemenangan Kisame.

* * *

Semua Anggota Akatsuki telah kembali dari Misi Pencarian Deidara,

Malam Ini...

Hidan memperkenalkan Yuuko (Gadis yang tadi ia temui dihutan),

"Hidan kok gak bilang kalau kita dapat anggota baru?" Tanya Pein

Hidan membalasnya malas "Kan tadi Leader langsung nyuruh nyari Deidara lagi."

Pein nyengir Kuda sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Perkenalan diri Yuuko sudah selesai

Seluruh anggota kembali kekamarnya masing-masing.

* * *

Yuuko mendudukan dirinya dikasur lipat milik Akatsuki, Ia tersenyum bangga karena berhasil masuk kedalam Organisasi Akatsuki

"Kalau begitu aku harus siap-siap" gumannya, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Saat dirinya sudah diambang Pintu...

"Mau kemana?" Pertanyaan yang Pein lontarkan langsung membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"KeToilet, ada apa leader?"

"Tidak, setelah keToilet segeralah kembali kekamar dan kunci pintu!"

"Baik"

* * *

Koak... Koak...

Sekerumunan gagak perlahan-lahan menampilkan sesosok pria tampan, Pria itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya meskipun kini ia berada didepan Distrik Uchiha.

* * *

Tap...

Tap...

Deidara mendengar suara langkah seseorang, Suara nya semakin lama semakin membesar, lalu berhenti.

Deidara yakin pasti orang itu ada didepannya

Bibir orang itu membentuk sebuah seringaian lalu menyapanya "Hallo Deidara"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N : Fic Akatsuki pertama ^0^! ,, Maunya sih yang full genre humor :3 tapi aku nggak jago bikin lawakan sih hehe nanti malah garing lagi, humornya dikit ya... hehe aku pake dikit humor(bisa dibilang penistaan sih) biar nggak begitu tegang :3, niatnya mau bikin Parody 'The Comment' tapi masih bingung yang dijadiin DanangDarto siapa, antara NaruKiba (bukan pasangan Yaoi :v) ama Tobixxx(belum nentuin siapa couple Tobi) atau make host asli aja :3 ... makasih ya udah mau ngebaca fic ini ^w^, Mohon Reviewnya...


	2. Chapter 2 : Terror berdatangan

Tap...

Tap...

Deidara mendengar suara langkah seeorang, Suara nya semakin lama semakin membesar, lalu berhenti.

Deidara yakin pasti orang itu ada didepannya

Bibir orang itu membentuk sebuah seringaian lalu menyapanya "Hallo Deidara"

'Su-suara itu...'

"Kurasa sudah cukup waktu kunjungku, kalau begitu Sampai Jumpa"

* * *

 **Title : Malam Hari**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Suspense & Humor (Biar nggak begitu tegang)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 **Terror menghantui seluruh anggota Akatsuki, berawal dari kepergian Itachi secara mendadak, menghilangnya Deidara dan Munculnya Yuuko (OC) . Siapa dalang dari semua Terror ini? Hanya Deidara yang tau. / "Sumpah demi apapun aku tidak menculik Deidara." / "Hallo, Ini siapa?" - "..."**

* * *

Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya, Itachi sudah dicegat oleh Pein, karena tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga, Itachi tetap berjalan melewati Pein dengan santainta sebelum...

"Itachi!"

Itachi sontak menoleh kearah Pein dengan wajah yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'ada apa?' , Pein kemudian menghampiri Itachi,lalu bertanya "Kemana saja kau?" Itachi tidak merespon pertanyaan Pein,lalu kembali berjalan. Kesabaran Pein sudah habis hingga ia memecah keheningan malam ini dengan suara bentakan "Itachi jawab aku!"

Bentakan Pein sontak membuat seluruh penghuni keluar dari Kamar masing-masing dengan wajah mengantuk yang masih tercetak diwajah mereka semua. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Pein lagi, "Kau tidak perlu tau." Katanya datar.

"Kau kemanakan Deidara?!" Pertanyaan bernasa bentakan yang dilontarkan Pein berhasil membuat Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Itachi! Jawab aku! Kau kemanakan Deidara?!"

Tobi yang berdiri diposisi paling belakang mulai terisak, "Itachi-Senpai... hiks.. hiks... tolong kembalikan Dei-Senpai... hiks.. hiks.. Tobi mohon."

Itachi menatap Tobi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Sumpah demi apapun aku tidak menculik Deidara" katanya sebelum meninggalkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

* * *

Malam ini...

Tobi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, walau hanya sedetik saja.

Ia terus menangisi menghilangnya Deidara...

Sosok yang selama ini sudah Ia anggap sebagai Kakak sendiri.

"Hiks... Dei-Senpai... Hiks... Hiks..."

Kriet...

Tobi menoleh kearah pintu, Disana Yuuko sedang menatap Tobi dengan tatapan Iba, lalu mulai menghampirinya...

"Tobi-kun jangan nangis terus dong..." Hibur Yuuko, Tobi tidak mengindahkannya dan tetap menangis.

"Deidara pasti ketemu kok."

Tobi masih terus menangis... Yuuko menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mengacak surai hitam Tobi pelan, Tobi menoleh, Yuuko menampilkan sebiah senyum lembut lalu berujar "Tobi yang kuat ya." Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Tobi yang membatu ditempatnya. Mata Onyxnya terus memperhatikan Yuuko yang akhirnya menghilang diambang pintu.

Tunggu kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang? Apakah Ia jatuh cinta?

* * *

Pagi harinya,

Tidak asa isakkan Tobi.

Mimik ceria terukir jelas diwajahnya.

Semua Anggota Akatsuki bingung, Pein yang mengerti maksud tatapan anggotanya langsung bertanya pada Tobi, "Tobi? Kau tidak menangisi Deidara?" Tobi masih diam dengan senyuman yang terukir dibibirnya, "Tobi?" Tobi masih diam dengan sebuah senyuman, 'Apa dia sudah gila?'. Pein menghela nafasnya berat "Tobi?" Lagi lagi Tobi diam dengan senyumannya. Semuanya jadi heran dengan perubahan sifat Tobi yang tebilang drastis.

* * *

"Lalalalala~ Tobi is a Good Boy~"

Senandung-senandung kecil menyertai setiap langkahnya, Sasori heran dengan sifat Tobi yang jadi Ceria, memang sih perubahan yang baik, yang berarti Markas tidak akan berisik lagi, Tapi... Apa itu artinya Tobi sudah tidak mempedulikan Deidara?

"Tobi, kita mau mencari Deidara dimana?"

Tobi menoleh, lalu memasang wajah berpikir

"Ke Pasar senggol gimana? Soalnya menurut Tobi, yang nyulik Dei Senpai pasti Mpok Anko"

Mpok Anko? Gila! Anak ini sepertinya mau Sasori mati dengan cara yang tidak elit!

* * *

Diruangan yang hanya diberi penerangan lilin yang sudah mulai habis,

Samar-samar terlihat sesosok Deidara dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

'Sial un! Maunya apaan sih!' Gerutunya dakam hati, keadaannya saat ini kacau, surai blonde miliknya tergerai tak karuan, pakaiannya sudah lusuh, ditambah lagi ruangan itu tidak memiliki ventilasi, lengkap sudah penderitaan Deidara.

* * *

Dengan tangan yang dipergunakan untuk menopang dagunya, Pein terus berusaha memperhatikan berkas ditangannya. Meskipun pikirannya bukanlah kepada berkas- berkas itu.

 **Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...**

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuat Pein tersadar dari lamunannya, "Masuk." Titahnya,

Perempuam cantik dengan mata semerah darah memasuki ruangan itu dengan perlahan, tampilannya kacau, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan ada darah disudut bibirnya "Ada keperluan apa?" "Ngg... Hidan leader..." "Kenapa?" "Hidan kritis!" Pein menatap Yuuko tajam, penampilan Yuuko sangat kacau, belum lagi liquid merah yang ada disudut bibir Yuuko, "Apa yang terjadi?" Yuuko menghela nafas lalu...

Semua gelap!

* * *

Sosok itu...

Berdiri didepan Deidara, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Deidara, aku mau mereka menyaksikan kehancuranmu..."

'Sial kau! Tidak akan un!'

"Kau tau Deidara, sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi, disini aku akan mulai sering menemanimu."

'Pergi kau sial!'

* * *

Dihalaman belakang,

Zetsu terlihat sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, tatapan matanya menandakan adanya kejanggalan pada bunga mawar berwarna hitam dihadapannya, "Perasaan aku tidak menanam mawar, apa Konan yang menanamnya ya? Tapi kok mawar ini aneh, warnanya hitam seperti kamu iyakan?" Perkataan yang Zetsu putih lontarkan berhasil membuat Zetsu Hitam berdecak kesal.

Sosok yang tadi dihadapan Deidara, kini memperhatikan Zetsu dari balim pepohonan dengan sebuah seringaian "Tunggu saja kehancuran kalian Akatsuki."

* * *

Kriing... Kring...

Suara telepon berhasil membuat Konan, menuju kearah sumber suara

"Hallo, ini siapa?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sebrang telepon,

"Hallo?"

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

Konan menutup telepon dengan kesal, "Dasar orang iseng." , belum sampai satu langkah ia meninggalkan telepon kembali berbunyi.

Kring... Kring... Kring...

"Hallo?!"

"..."

"Hallo?! Cepat jawab at-" suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, badannya tiba-tiba kaku, dan...

... pandangannya menggelap

* * *

Hidan terbaring kaku diatas lantai kamarnya, tatapan matanya kosong, ekspresinya sangat mengkhawatirkan, banyak darah yang membasahi lantai kamarnya, bau anyir menyertai keadaan Hidan yang bisa dikatakan kritis ini, dikamar ini sepertinya sudah terjadi sebuah pertarungan. Sabit bermata tiga yang biasa ia gunakan juga sudah dilumuri oleh cairan kental berbau anyir itu, entah dengan siapa ia bertarung, yang pasti orang itu sangat kuat, karena bisa membuat Hidan yang Immortal dalam keadaan memprihatinkan seperti ini.

* * *

Kisame baru saja melangkah kearah kolam ikan miliknua ditaman belakang akatsuki, pupil matanya mencerminkan kesedihan, dihadapannya puluhan Ikan kesayangannya kini mati, bahkan kolam ikan yang rajin ia bersihkan setiap harinya pun kondisinya memprihatinkan, air dikolam itu dipenuhi darah para ikan yang tebunuh, Kisame benci ini tapi ia yakin Zetsu yang melakukan ini semua "Zetsu, tunggu pembalasanku!"

Sosok misterius itu kembali menyeringai melihat reaksi Kisame atas perbuatannya, "Kehancuran kalian kini ada didepan mata... "

* * *

A/N : haii... maaf Update lama maklum UAS, ini juga aku ngetiknya pas UAS :3 oh iya Fic Parody The Comment baru jadi setengahnya doang :/ , makasih udah mau baca Fic ini ^^/

Buat Hitsugaya Toushirou & Bayangan Semu makasih Reviewnya ^^/

Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Tamat

Kisame baru saja melangkah kearah kolam ikan miliknya ditaman belakang akatsuki, pupil matanya mencerminkan kesedihan, dihadapannya puluhan Ikan kesayangannya kini mati, bahkan kolam ikan yang rajin ia bersihkan setiap harinya pun kondisinya memprihatinkan, air dikolam itu dipenuhi darah para ikan yang tebunuh, Kisame benci ini tapi ia yakin Zetsu yang melakukan ini semua "Zetsu, tunggu pembalasanku!"Sosok misterius itu kembali menyeringai melihat reaksi Kisame atas perbuatannya, "Kehancuran kalian kini ada didepan mata... "

 **Title : Malam Hari**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Suspense & Humor (Biar nggak tegang)**

 **Chara : Akatsuki**

Kakuzu, berniat menemui Pein diruangannya tapi...

Kriet...

"Pein? Kemana dia?" Katanya seraya melihat ruangan Pein lalu..."Yuuko!" Kakuzu menghampiri Yuuko yang terbaring lemah dilantai ruangan Pein, digendongnya Yuuko kembali kekamarnya, Tap...Tap...Langkahnya terhenti didepan kamar Hidan, ia membulatkan mata saat didapatinya Hidan dalam keadaan sekarat,"Ka..kuzu..." Panggilnya lirih, Kakuzu menatap Hidan iba, "Hidan... lo kenapa?" Tanya Kakuzu berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, Hidan hanya tersenyum miris menatapi partnernya itu, "to..long" gumannya lirih, "sebentar! Ini lu jagain Yuuko gue mau ambil obat!" Kata Kakuzu sambil menuju dapur untuk mengambil obat.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Tobi dan Sasori malangkahkan kakinya kedalam markas, dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga Tobi bersenandung ria "lalalalala~" Sasori diam ditempat, membatu,Tobi yang heran melihat kearah pandangan Sasori, Zetsu mati! Dengan Kisame yang menyeringai puasGlekTobi menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "ng.. senpai.. maaf Kenapa senpau bunuh Zetsu senpai?"Kisame menyeringai, menatap mata Sasori dan Tobi tajam , "awas kalau kalian membocorkan ini!" Sasori membalas tatapan Kisame "Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu! mau bagaimanapun Zetsu temanku!" Bentaknya, Tobi menangis tanpa suara sambil memeluk Tubuh Zetsu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi, mau bagaimanapun... karena Zetsu ia bisa memiliki tubuh yang utuh lagi. Liquid sebening kristal mulai membasahi topeng oranye khasnya, "Zetsu-Senpai..." Gumannya lirih, Sasori masih menatap Kisame sengit, "Akan kuadukan kau ke Leader!" "silahkan! Asal kau tau! Leader yang selama ini menculik Dei Dei mu!" Manik Hazel Sasori melebar tak percaya, "Kau! Tidak mungkin!" Kisame kembali menyeringai puas "Kau tau? Bahkan Konan juga dibunuh Leader karena ia sudah mengetahui semuanya, malam itu... telepon berdering... konan mengangkat telepon itu lalu... CKAK! Ia dibunuh.""Leader tidak sejahat itu! Lagipula dari mana kau tau itu semua? Jangan-jangan kau pelakunya!" Kisame menatap Sasori penuh kebencian, "dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu hah?!" "karena kau tau detail kejadiannya!" "cukup senpai! Hiks.. Tobi mohon..."

"Hei Kakuzu ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti dikejar setan?" Tanya sasori,Kakuzu yang kebetulan lewat menoleh "Hidan dan Yuuko sekarat! Jangan diam aja ayo bantu gue!"-oOo-"Kakuzu-Senpai, ini kan Leader sama Hidan bukannya Yuuko" Kakuzu bingung, perasaan yang tadi dia gendong itu Yuuko, Pein sudah sadar, "Kalian... cepat selamatkan Deidara dan Konan. Mereka ada di Hutan bagian BaratDaya dari markas kita.""Ngg anno, Barat Daya sebelah mana?" Pertanyaan yang Kakuzu lontarkan berhasil membuat semua Sweatdrop, "Gue punya kompas."kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat lain...

Deidara... "Apa mau kamu un?! Jawab un! Jawab! Deidei(sok imut amat yak) salah apa un?!" Yuuko hanya menyeringai, "Karena lo, udah ngancurin hidup gue! Lu tau kan! Toko barang antik yang lo ledakin waktu itu?! Lu sadar nggak sih! Itu satu-satunya penghidupan gue!""Maaf un! Tapi.. tapi Konan-san nggak tau apa-apa soal kasus ini un! Bebasin dia un!"

"Dia tau kalau gue pelakunya jadi bahaya kalau gue bebasin dia!"

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

'Nggak Mungkin YuukoChan yang ngelakuin ini' inner Tobi, "wey! Tobi lu kenapa?" Tanya Kisame, Tobi menggeleng lemas, "apa di tempat itu?" Tanya Kakuzu, Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berujar "mungkin."

Tap...

tap...

"Stt... jangan ada yang berisik, kita harus pelan-pelan." Kata Itachi, semua mengangguk, Tobi masih memikirkan apakah benar Yuuko yang melakukan ini? Ntahlah rasanya sulit dipercaya saja.

Krieeetttt...

Itachi membuka pintu secara perlahan, dan mulai memasuki tempat itu diikuti Kisame,Tobi,Sasori,Kakuzu . "Kesebelah sini.""Baik."

Hening...

Krik..

Krik...

Hingga...

"Kok bau ya?" Tanya Kakuzu."Maaf gue kentut, soalnya gugup." Jawab Kisame enteng, Dengan perlahan mereka menapakkan kakinya dilantai, siluet kuning terjamah oleh indera mereka, "itu pasti Dei.." Bisik Sasori diikuti anggukan setuju, "siap-siap kita akan menghadapi Yuuko." KAKUKISASASO mengangguk, Tobi masih dalam pikirannya soal, Apa benar yuuko yang melakukannya? Hatinya sakit karena sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada orang yang menculik Senpai tersayangnya, "Senpai maafkan Tobi." Gumannya lirih nyaris tidak terdengar"Yuuko-Chan..." Panggil Tobi, Yuuko menoleh, ia tersenyum manis pada Tobi, "kenapa Yuuko-Chan nyulik Dei-Senpai?" , raut wajah Yuuko berubah menjadi kebencian, ia kini menatap Tobi dengan tatapan membunuh, bibirnya sekarang menampilkan seringaian licik, "Tobi-kun tidak perlu tau!"Tobi terbelalak, airmata kembali mengalir dari matanya, "Kalau. Begitu. Maaf. Tobi. Harus. Membunuh. YuukoChan." Katanya disertai Penekanan ditiap kata, mata Sharingannya aktif, sebuah seringaian tak terlihat(kan pake topeng) terukir di wajah Tobi.

#pertarungannye di skip aje udah ya#

"Hosh.. hosh.. Senpai..." Kata Tobi sambil memeluk Deidaea erat, "Tobi un.." "Tobi sayang senpai... hiks.. hiks.." "Iya Tobi un, Danna?" Sasori menoleh, "Apa Danna tidak mencemaskan Deidei un?" Sasori hanya tersenyum lembut lalu menghampiri Tobi dan Deidara, "Kau sahabatku Deidara, jadi aku pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Disisi lain

"Dimana Pein?" Tanya Konan, Kakuzu menghela nafas lemas "Di Markas,ia terluka sama dengan Hidan." , "maafkan aku.." Gumannya, "kau tidak salah Konan, Leader kan kuat." ujar Itachi menyemangatiKonan tersenyum, "Terimakasih." "kitakan Sahabat akh salah Saudara, jadi harus saling membantu." Kata Kisame

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimarkas kehadiran mereka disambut antusias oleh Pein Hidan dan Zetsu (dia di Rinne tensei) , Mereka semua bahagia, karena Terror tidak lagi menghantui mereka dan yang terpenting... mereka kembali bersama, kali ini hubungan mereka jauh lebih dekat, bahkan Kakuzu kini tidak lagi Korup uang Kas, Kisame dan Zetsu... bekerja sama dihalaman belakang, Sasori dan Deidara kini mulai memiliki artian baru dari seni yaitu "Seni adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang tersenyum." Mereka kembali bersama... tawa kembali menemani mereka.

 **FIN****

 **-oOo-**

A/N : NekoChan udah lanjutin kan? :3 Chap 3 jadi chap terakhir dan semua pertanyaan udah kejawabkan? Siapa yg nyulik dan apa tujuannya, sekali lagi makasih buat Readers :3 neko sayang kalian ({}) makasih maaf juga ya, Typo banyak, Neko ngetik di Hp :3 dan maaf baru Update, soalnya kemaren sibuk sama Classmet sih... makasih ^^

Makasih dan Maaf :3

Mind To Review?

 **-oOo-**

 **~Bonus~**

"Senpai... lihat Lollipop Tobi nggak?" Teriak si bocah Lollipop

"Memangnya tadi ditaro dimana?" Tanya Hidan

"Tadi ada di meja sini Senpai..."

"Oh yang disitu ya, tadi aku lihat dibawa Konan kedapur." Sahut Zetsu

"Makasih senpai.."Dengan cepat Tobi langsung menuju dapur,

"ngg Konan Senpai lihat Lollipop yang ada dimeja ruang tengah tidak?" Konan menoleh kearah Tobi lalu memberikan sebuah kotak "ini Tobi buka!"

Diambilnya kotak itu, dan..."Senpai, ini semua untuk Tobi?" Konan mengangguk, "iya, Selamat Ulang Tahun Tobi..."

"Ngg maaf senpai, Tobi tidak berulang tahun hari ini, Ulang Tahun Tobi sudah lewat.."

Konan cengok.

"TAPI MAKASIH LOLLIPOPNYA SENPAI~~~" kata Tobi sambil membawa Kotak berisikan banyak Lollipop lari, meninggalkan Konan yang masih cengok di tempat


End file.
